The Test
by ohTHERESA
Summary: [TakariTaiora] Takeru and Hikari are finally dating, but Taichi being his overprotective self refuses to let them be until he has proof that Takeru is perfect for Hikari.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari opened** the door to her apartment and walked in. She shut the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and smiled. After a few minutes, she pranced to her room and shut the door. She skipped over to Gatomon who was curled up on her bed.

She sighed happily. 'I take it that means the date went well?' Gatomon said looking at her partner. Hikari nodded collapsing on the bed. Gatomon smiled. 'That's great! Everyone knew that you and Takeru would be a couple one day.'

Hikari looked at her partner. 'Everyone…?' She asked. Gatomon nodded. Hikari shrugged and breathed in deeply. 'Today is a great day. My first kiss… my perfect boyfriend who happens to be my best friend… my first date… being with the boy I love… Takeru.' She sighed again.

Gatomon smiled at her partner. She looked extremely happy.

The following morning, Hikari stepped out of her room. She had a glowing look. She realized something and raced to the bathroom at the same time as Taichi. He beat her to the bathroom. They both got separate rooms because they were getting older and needed more privacy.

Their parents both knew about digimon, so Agumon and Gatomon were free to roam around the house. Gatomon was staring out the window in the living room of the apartment while Agumon was trying to find some type of food in the fridge.

'HURRY UP!' Hikari said pounding on the door. She sighed when she heard the shower turn on. It would take a while. 'Stupid Tai and his hair…' She muttered. She sat against the wall across the hall from the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and steam poured out. 'It took you long enough.' She said walking in past Tai as he walked out.

Once Hikari finished her shower and changed, she stepped out of the bathroom. Smells of bacon and eggs filled her nose. She stepped into the kitchen and found the whole family seated – mom, dad, Tai, Gatomon, and Agumon. She took a seat and gave a cheery smile to everyone as she began to chew her bacon.

'You look extra happy today.' Tai commented. Hikari grinned thinking about Takeru. 'Why is that?' He asked.

She shrugged and continued eating. Taichi narrowed his eyes at her. 'I'd like words, please.'

'Takeru and I are official.' She said. Her parents, Agumon, and Gatomon clapped as they congratulated her. Taichi raised an eyebrow.

'What? This is Takeru we're talking about, Tai! You know, Takeru is the guy that I've been best friends with since I was four whom I've been in l… I mean been in contact with since then! You can't possibly say that I can't date my best friend who I like!' Hikari said yelling at her brother.

'Don't you think you're a bit too young to be dating?' Tai shot back.

Everyone besides Taichi and Hikari rolled their eyes. They brought their breakfast to their rooms – Gatomon going to Hikari's room, Agumon going to Taichi's room, and the parents going to their own rooms to leave the two to their bickering.

'I'm FIFTEEN! Plus, how old were you when you first started dating?' Hikari said. Taichi shrugged. 'I was thirteen. But this is different!' Tai said. Hikari glared at him. Tai sighed. He knew he was defeated. 'Fine – but only because this is Takeru we're talking about. You know I only do this because I care about you.' Tai said.

Hikari smiled. 'Sorry for the outburst. I know you do it because you care. Thanks, Tai.' She said giving him a hug. She put her plate in the sink and rushed off toward the door.

'Where are you going?' Tai asked. She smiled. 'I'm taking a walk with Takeru around the city.'

'Can I just ask you how is it any different with you and Takeru being a couple? Before, you still cuddled together, fell asleep on each other's shoulders, told each other everything, and teased each other – what's the difference now?' Tai asked.

Hikari grinned. 'We'll get to kiss more… and I'll have more of a chance to one day be married to him.' She teased.

Tai widened his eyes. 'Don't worry Tai! I won't get married until I'm at least twenty.' She said heading out of the door. Tai looked out the window to find Takeru standing on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets probably waiting for Hikari.

He couldn't let his sister date someone without first being tested… not even if it was Takeru. He grinned and picked up the phone and dialed the Takenouchi residence.

'Hello?' An older female's voice said.

'Hello Mrs. Takenouchi. This is Tai. Can I speak to Sora, please?' He said.

There was a slight pause and shuffling until finally Sora's voice was heard. 'Hello?'

'Hi Sora. This is Tai. Can I ask you a favor? It's for Hikari.'

There was a sigh.

'No Tai, I will not try and stop Hikari and the boys chasing after her.' She said.

'But I'm not trying to stop the boys chasing after her!' Tai pleaded.

'Okay then, what are you doing?' Sora said.

'I'm giving the boy she's dating a test. I want to see if he's close enough to be worthy enough to date her.'

Even if he couldn't see it, he knew Sora was rolling her eyes. 'Taichi Yagami is actually letting his little sister date?' She said sarcastically.

'Yes, but only because I trust this boy.'

'Takeru and Hikari are finally going out, huh? If you trust Takeru so much, then just let them be.'

'How'd you guess it was Takeru? Never mind that. Just help me do the test! Please Sora!'

Sora sighed. Tai heard mumbling and barely made something out like, 'I know I'm going to regret this…'

'Fine. I'll do it. Explain to me how you're going to give him this 'test'.' Sora said.

'YES!' Tai said jumping up and down. 'I'll explain to you when we meet up. Meet me at the outside the apartment building.' Tai said hanging up.

Sora sighed. This was going to be a long day. 'I'm going out mom! I'll be back as soon as I can!' Sora said putting the phone down and heading downstairs.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. This is just the prologue. I'm sorry if you don't really get it, it'll be explained more during the next chapter. And yes, I'm going to add Taiora.

-ohTEE


	2. Discovering The Clipboard

**Sora stepped** outside of the main building to find Tai there with his hands in his pockets leaning against a lamppost. He was facing the opposite way. 'What sort of plan have you come up with this time?' Sora asked causing Tai to shudder. 'You startled me!' He said pulling out a clipboard.

Sora looked what was on the clipboard. She rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, did you just print this out or something? Or did you have that sheet stashed somewhere?' She said. He smirked. 'Of course I made it in advanced. Everyone knew that Takeru and Hikari would date one day. I just made that sheet in advanced because I knew one day that I would need it.' Tai explained.

'Why am I not surprised by that?' She said reading the contents of the sheet. Tai only grinned.

The heading of the sheet was in big bold letters: The Test. A few spaces down there were a couple of checkboxes. After each check box there was some trait that apparently Takeru was supposed to have to be perfect enough for his sister – Patience, Loyalty, Logic/Intelligence, Care, Protectiveness, Humor, and Love.

Sora smiled. 'You know, I agree with these traits. But Tai, this is **Takeru**.' Tai shrugged. 'It's better to be safe than sorry.'

'Now, tell me. How are you going to get the proof of these traits?' Sora said. Tai grinned. 'We'll just follow them around for the day and get the proof…'

Sora glared at him. 'Tai, I am not going to _stalk_ my two friends!'

'This is not _stalking._ This is making sure Hikari is with the right guy.' Tai said. Sora sighed, defeated. 'I'm only doing this to prove that Takeru is a great guy – and you know it.'

Tai grinned. 'Are you coming along to spend more time with Taichi Yagami?' He said. Sora narrowed her eyes at him. Yes, she really was inside. But she wasn't going to admit that. 'No, I'm not.' She said. Why did it always sound like Tai was flirting with her? She couldn't tell the difference!

Tai shrugged casually. 'Whatever you say…'

Sora pushed him off the curb. 'Hey! I could've been run over by a car!' Tai said stumbling back onto the curb. 'That was what I was aiming for…' Sora muttered.

'Anyways, we'll have to go find them. They're taking a walk across the city.' Tai said scouting the area. 'Do you have any IDEA how big Odaiba is?' Sora said.

'They only left a few minutes ago. They couldn't have gone f-' Tai said when he spotted a blonde head. It had to be them. There were only two people in Odaiba that had blonde hair – Ishida and Takaishi. 'I'm either seeing Takaishi or Ishida right now.' Tai said.

Sora hit him on the back of his head. 'Don't go to last name calling! Yamato is your best friend and Takeru might as well be your unrelated little brother!' Sora shouted at him.

Tai grinned. 'It's _fun…_ I mean don't you just love saying Ishida and Takaishi?' Tai said playfully. Sora rolled her eyes. She grabbed him back the hand and ran off toward the blonde head. They spotted Hikari and knew that that was Takeru. She let go of Tai's hand to keep distance and stopped unexpectedly causing Tai to crash into her.

'OW!' She moaned as she found herself on the concrete floor with Tai a few inches away from her. 'Tell me when you're going to stop like that.' Tai complained getting up. He held his hand out to Sora to help her up. She accepted.

Sora brushed some dirt off her. 'Let's keep our distance.' Tai said. Sora sighed. 'How are you going to get him to show these traits?'

Tai shrugged. 'I'll do whatever it takes.'

Sora rolled her eyes and followed Tai. He was creeping along walls humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song.

'You know you're attracting more attention by doing that, right?' Sora hissed trying to look like she didn't know who the hell Tai was.

'What, are you embarrassed of me?' Tai said walking normally.

'What do you think?'

'Was that an insult, Sora?'

'Yes it was.'

Tai was silent.

Sora grinned. She won this battle.

Tai spotted a woman dressed in a very revealing outfit. Tai grinned. 'I think it's time we test our little Takeru about loyalty.' Tai said. Sora gave him a confused glance and then looked to see where Tai was looking.

She stared wide-eyed at Tai. 'We can't do that, Tai! You could jeopardize the relationship between Hikari and Takeru!' She said catching on his idea.

'If he can't be trusted not to stare, or go with woman dressed like that then he can't be trusted with Hikari! He could cheat on her.'

Sora sighed. 'This is Takeru we're talking about.' She said weakly. She knew that Tai wasn't going to give up. She saw him walk over to the lady across the street. He stood a few inches taller than her and Sora couldn't help but stare at how… attractive he looked.

Sora shut her eyes. It was difficult to be in love with your best friend and having the pain – the pain of not knowing if they loved you back. She opened her eyes again to see the woman nodding and Tai handing her a few dollars.

Tai grinned and walked back to where Sora was standing. 'Just watch.' He said.

The woman headed towards the young couple. She tapped Takeru on the shoulder. Hikari and Takeru both turned to see the woman standing there giving Takeru a seductive smile. Takeru shivered. 'What do you need?' He said bluntly. He didn't look interested into the woman at all.

'I need you to help me. I'm a bit sad right now. Will you make me happy?' She said with a smile. Sora stared. This was a bit… creepy.

Takeru stared at the woman wide-eyed. 'Um… I'm busy with my girlfriend. Go find some other loser.' He said harshly. He linked arms with Hikari and quickened his pace. Hikari smiled at him. 'You know… most boys would be drooling over her.'

'I'm not like most boys.' Takeru said. Hikari smiled and snuggled closer to him.

'Aw…' Sora cooed. The woman's expression was blank. She shook it off and gave a wink to Tai. She then walked away. 'Was that a wink like 'I'll see you tonight' or 'you're welcome'?' Sora said.

'It was a You're Welcome type of thing. Why, are you jealous?' Tai teased. Sora rolled her eyes. She saw Tai take a pen out and put a check mark in the box where it read Loyalty.

* * *

I'm sorry. It's short. Only three pages long on Microsoft Word. Oh well, it's the content that matters, right? This chapter sucked, though. It wasn't funny at all. But… I'll try and put more energy into the next chapters. I promise.

-ohTEE


	3. Note

I am very sorry. I haven't been able to get any updates up. The reason is because I'm caught up in watching all the episodes of Sailor Moon – the Japanese version with English subtitles. I am almost done. Well… I'm halfway done. I still have another 100 episodes to go. But don't worry – I watch them quickly. Which means I should be done in about five days to a week; I'll get updates up in around a week. Again, I'm sorry.

-ohTEE


	4. Cafe

'Put a check on Humor, Tai.' Sora said as she saw Hikari giggling multiple times in the last few minutes.

'Just because she's giggling doesn't mean that Takeru is funny.' Tai said.

'So you're saying she's mentally insane – for she is giggling for no reason if Takeru is not cracking some joke.' Sora stated. Tai paused for a few moments. He grunted and marked Humor. Sora grinned.

Takeru and Hikari walked into the café.

'Should we go in? Or do you think they'll see us?' Sora said. Tai was silent for a moment as if he was thinking. 'We'll go in, but sit at a table where it's hard for them to see us but easy for us to see them.'

Sora nodded and the two went into the store. The spotted a table on the other side of the café with plants covering them. They could easily look through the plants to see the couple.

Sora pointed to find that Tai was already making his way there. She shrugged and took a seat there.

'What would you like for today?' The waiter asked. Tai was intently looking at the table Hikari and Takeru were sitting at. Sora sighed and said, 'We'll just have two glasses of water.'

The waiter smiled and nodded. He walked away.

A teenage boy looking around the same age as Takeru and Hikari came up to the Takari couple's table.

'Hi Hikari!' The boy said. He turned to Takeru and lowered his tone a bit, 'Takeru…'

'Um… hello Seiya.' Hikari and Takeru said.

The boy turned to Hikari, 'I was wondering if… after this… if you could to go the park with me?'

Taichi blinked. 'Did he just ask Hikari out?' Sora opened her mouth in disbelief. That Seiya kid must be dense. Couldn't he see that Takeru and Hikari were on a date? Tai balled his fist in frustration.

He groaned.

'Wouldn't you usually jump up and attack the kid?' Sora said. Tai shook his head. 'Yes… but I want to see Takeru's reaction.'

Takeru tilted his head to the side. He was a bit angry. No, he was furious. But he had to stay calm. He sighed and looked toward Hikari.

Hikari smiled sweetly to the boy. 'I'm sorry, but I'm going to walk around the city with Takeru…' She took Takeru's hand and intertwined it with her own.

'Oh, then how about tomorrow?' The boy continued.

'Geez, that boy is dense.' Tai said.

'Well… um, I'm going _out_ with Takeru tomorrow.' Hikari said hoping that he got what she meant.

The boy shifted his feet uncomfortably. He finally understood. 'Oh, I'm sorry…' He shuffled out of the café quickly. He was blushing.

'Why is it that I always end up being followed around by boys?' Hikari whined as the boy left. She crossed her arms and laid her head down on top of them. Takeru grinned. 'Maybe it's because you're beautiful – on the inside and out.'

Hikari smiled.

'That should count for patience – because Takeru didn't explode when the boy… um asked Hikari out right in front of him. It should also count for Care because of what he said.' Sora said.

Tai nodded and checked the two boxes.

Then, Daisuke strolled in the café. He grinned as he saw Takeru and Hikari. He spotted Sora and Taichi also. 'Hi Takeru, Hikari, S-' He stopped as he saw Taichi and Sora shaking their heads no while moving their hand back and forth toward their neck. He nodded and smiled toward the Takari couple.

He walked over and set his hands on the table, leaning on it. Hikari and Takeru smiled at him. 'What's up?' Takeru said.

Daisuke shrugged. 'Just waiting for someone…' The he smiled slyly. Hikari and Takeru raised an eyebrow. 'It's a girl, isn't it?' Takeru said grinning. Daisuke nodded. 'Ah, so you're over Hikari so quickly, huh?' Takeru teased. Hikari glared at Takeru and kicked him under the table.

Daisuke smirked. 'Well, I can't compete with you.'

Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke laughed. 'Well, I'm going to go take a seat and wait for my date.' Daisuke said popping in a few mints. Hikari and Takeru waved him off.

Daisuke approached Taichi and Sora's table and gave them a questioning look. Sora simply sighed and pointed toward Taichi. 'Well… we're spying on Takeru to see if he is good enough for Hikari.' Tai explained.

Daisuke chuckled. 'Taichi, think practically. This is **Takeru.**' 'That's exactly what I said!' Sora said. 'But all Taichi can say is 'It's better to be safe than sorry.'' She mimicked Taichi's tone of voice. Tai rolled his eyes.

Daisuke shrugged. 'Have fun. But do think of Hikari's happiness.' He walked off.

* * *

Again, sorry this was a short chapter. I know I'm rushing it a little bit, but I want to get this story done as soon as possible. I want to start another story. (: I'll update as soon as possible.

-ohTEE


End file.
